Gotta Get Through This
by ErikandChristine
Summary: Everyone hates breakups...but what about when the love of your life cheats on you? How does Hermione cope? Can she really get through this?


**Chapter One**

The Beginning of an End 

What did I do? Did I really let the guy I love leave? What the hell is wrong with me! Wasn't I supposed to be the smartest witch of my age? How did I make a stupid mistake?

Well now I have to live with it. Maybe it's for the best, I doubt he really loved me. Right? What's the point of thinking about it, I know the truth…at least I thought I did.

I jumped when I heard the phone ring. "H-hello?" I cleared my throat. For a second I hoped to hear his voice.

"Hey Hermione." I heard Ginny say.

I rolled my eyes and cursed myself for being so hopeful. Harry finally agreed with me that cell phones were faster than owls and taught Ginny how to use one. Sure she sometimes made indirect long distance phone calls to China, but I think she's got the hang of it, and at least I'm not paying her phone bill.

"How are you doing?" she asked, I could see she was hesitant.

How am I doing? I'm not doing well that's what I'm doing! I can't get through this, I just ate four buckets of ice cream. I'm still hurting and I think I gained a few pounds. I'm doing horrible! That's how I'm doing!

"Uh, I'm fine." I said calmly biting my lower lip.

"Really are you sure?" Ginny asked.

No! Of course I'm not sure! I just lied to you! "Of course I'm sure Gin. Don't worry about me."

"Hermione how long have we been friends?" she asked.

"A whole a hell of a long time." I said.

"Yeah, and don't you think I'd know when you're lying?" she asked.

"Okay, you caught me but what am I supposed to do?" I asked bitterly.

"Well you should be glad I didn't tell Ron or Harry." She said.

I gasped, "Please don't tell them! If they find out you know they're going to kill him."

Ginny paused on the line, "Well he deserves having the two kick his ass!"

"Ginny!"

"Oh come on! After you caught him kissing another girl when he lied and said he was working?"

"So…"

"So? So, he deserves to be hunted down by the two buffoons."

I chuckled, "One of them is your husband."

"Yeah, but I love him." I could sense her smile. There was a small silence before I spoke up.

"Just promise you wont tell them." I said.

"Fine…" she said. "Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you talk to him?"

"No."

"Shouldn't you at least…"

"At least what?" I asked. "Talk to him? Have him feed me some lame excuses? Do you think I want him back after what he did?"

"But…you loved him."

I smiled bitterly, "Yeah….that's what I thought too."

"Will you get through this?" she asked.

I didn't answer her question, "You know I should've expected it. It was Draco Malfoy for god's sake! Of course he wouldn't hang on to one girl forever."

"Hermione, if you need me with you I'll-,"

"No, it's okay Gin. I'll be fine." I said.

After we said our farewells I hung up the phone and sighed deeply. I looked around my apartment. What was usually neat in order looked like a hurricane just went through it. I got up off the couch, maybe cleaning up will help me keep my mind off of Draco-_him._

I tugged my bushy brown hair back and into a messy bun. I looked around for my radio and turned it on to my favorite station. A little entertainment as I straightened would be good.

A song had just finished and another one played. The intro had a catchy beat and soon I was dancing along to it.

"_Give me just a second and I'll be all right  
Surely one more moment couldn't break my heart."_

I groaned inwardly as I thought: another heartbreak song.

"_Give me 'til tomorrow then I'll be okay  
Just another day and then I'll hold you tight"_

Hmm…interesting lyrics.

"_If only I could get through this  
I get through this_

_I'm gotta get through this  
I gotta get through this  
I gotta take my, gotta take my mind off you…"_

I smiled with determination this time. "Oh yes, I'm gonna get through this."

Draco Malfoy you're history.

8888888888

**I was listening to the song "Gotta get through this" as you can see. It's really catchy and I couldn't get it out of my head and then I thought of a fic. I was supposed to be a oneshot but then slowly I thought of something…for once I had somewhat of a plot…I'm interested to see how this turns out. **

**If you like this check out my other fics "100 ways to Annoy Voldemort" and "Good Morning World". **

**If you don't like this, check out my other fics "Screw you"… **

**Okay, just kidding. You can flame me, the only this is: I just wont care. **


End file.
